1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flotation unit for recreational use in water, particularly in swimming pools. More in particular, the invention relates to a self-stabilized flotation table with functional holding spaces that is sturdy yet light in weight.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Several types of floating devices for recreational use in water are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,022 (Luxford) describes a float tube with a canopy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,822 (Worland) describes an umbrella support for an inner tube or raft type floating device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,520 (Baughman et al.) describes a modular liferaft that includes a canopy and support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,918 (Odekirk) describes a tent-type apparatus with an inflatable frame for use upon water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,900 (Carmichael) describes a canopy and attachment for use with boats, tractors and the like.
For use within swimming pools, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,588 (MacLeod) describes a floatable sunshade assembly comprising an umbrella sunshade and a floatable support or platform. The floatable support may serve as a refreshment stand or a convenient storage facility. For use within swimming pools, it is described in the paragraph bridging columns 4 and 5 of the patent that a weight 46 and outriggers 40 connected to the support member by radial stringers 42 should be employed in order to maintain the stability of the support member. This configuration is illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9 in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,645 (Engler, Jr.) describes a floatable assembly for swimming pools comprised of a rigid pole supporting a sunshade and a float table that the pole extends through. The float table floats on the water. The pole extends through the float table to well below the water depth, preferably contacting the bottom of the pool in deep water, and has a weight connected to the lower end of the pole for stability of the assembly.
The problem with known swimming pool floating units such as described in the patents discussed above is that they are bulky and they require impractical and cumbersome external stabilization, such as with weights as in Engler, Jr. or extensions and weights as in MacLeod, in order to provide the unit with the stabilization required for practical use within a swimming pool. Moreover, prior floatable units such as discussed above require difficult attachments for sunshades and/or umbrellas, making it difficult to travel easily with the unit as a result of the size of the unit or the work required to assemble and disassemble the unit.